bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blake742
Welcome Hi, welcome to Big Time Rush Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gustavo Rocque page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Administrator position open? Hey, I saw on the home page that you were looking for admins. If you want I can help you with running the wiki more smoothly. I'm an admin on a couple other wikis, so I have some experience. Send me a message on my talk page if you want to talk to me about it any further. :) --'Tdifan1234 : Your Friendly Neighborhood ' 17:30, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello, you said there was an administration spot open? Hi, just wondering about the admin spots, I'm a huge BTR fan. Thanks,Nadya Meherjina Administrator Hiya! I know i haven't been here all that long but this isn't my first wiki I am working on. I'm here because of the administrator position is open. I am a huge fan and I promise i'll do my part if you chose me. I won't give up on this wiki, I can assure you that. I have been here for a while but I barely made a account.I'm here everyday do please contact me. I can wait if that's what you want me to do. I respect any decision you make. I can help you with this wiki so it can run smoothly. I keep on making new accounts but I do have experience. With all due respect, ๓ร.ภאץ 01:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) hey So far, being an administrator here has been going pretty well. I've been cleaning up the wiki by deleting unnecessary pages, and I also made a Wiki Logo :D --Tdifan1234 21:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I would like to help with the big time rush wiki. It's a bit messy. Sorry, I wasn't logged in when ityped the previous message :) I would like to help in any way possible Lemme get this straight? Okay, so are you the main administrator?????? Or is TDIfan? I'm not sure! Also, are you okay with episode transcripts or should i delete it? I just thought that we could do it here, and it would be fun. I just did them on ZIM wikia and they are both TV shows. Also, who created this wikia and when? It just seems new, even newer than ZIM.wikia and Keyofawesome wikia. (i go on both occaisonally.) It seems like its a smaller wikia. (not as small as keyofawesome) Luv Magic8ball8 Administration Opening! Hi! I heard there was an opening as administrator of the website. Now, I know that I have made very few edits on this Wiki, but I am a big fan of the TV series Big Time Rush. I would be good for this position because I am excellent when it comes to capitalization, grammar, and language arts. I can also type 54 words per minute. I know a lot about Big Time Rush, as well. I provide reliable information and am loyal to my Wikis. I am an avid user on James Cameron's Avatar Wiki and Wookieepedia. I can also be found on Wizards of Waverly Place Wiki, Gremlins Wiki, Total Drama Wiki, Indiana Jones Wiki, Taylor Swift Wiki, Gagapedia, and Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki. I spend a lot of time on Wikia and am desperate to get this job. Let me know if you think that I am a good pick for the job! Thanks! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 20:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Hola! Hi, Poky! I just thought you should know that Tdifan1234 hired me as a new administrator on the Wiki, but he said that you have to officially make me the administrator because he doesn't have the power to do that. I just wanted to let you know. Later! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 16:18, February 6, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Sorry! Hi, Poky. I am really sorry, but I am gonna have to pass up the opportuity to be the administrator. Recently I have become dedicated to another Wiki. I only wanted to be administrator in the first place because of the authority I would have. I also want you to know that I like Big Time Rush, but I am not a huge fan. Try someone else that asked. hey'd be much better suited than little old me. Sorry again. 23:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Thanks for saying hi. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 17:56, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Reply Clearly you didn't get my last message I left a few months ago. Sorry, Poky. I can't handle it right now. I have too much going on right now and to be honest. I could give a rat's you-know-what about the administrator position because I'm not as knowledgable about Big Time Rush as I thought I was. I hardly ever watch the show anymore, and trying to be an administrator when there are so many other bigger Big Time Rush fans just isn't fair. I'm sorry. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 15:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Reply Clearly you didn't get my last message I left a few months ago. Sorry, Poky. I can't handle it right now. I have too much going on right now and to be honest. I could give a rat's you-know-what about the administrator position because I'm not as knowledgable about Big Time Rush as I thought I was. I hardly ever watch the show anymore, and trying to be an administrator when there are so many other bigger Big Time Rush fans just isn't fair. I'm sorry. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 15:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Another Reply I'm sorry! Look, I know there is someone else who can do a much better job. If you're gonna be mad at me, then that's fine, but just you know that if you're gonna be a jerk about it, then it'll be a while before I come back to Big Time Rush Wiki. Goodbye. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 16:35, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Yes! Yes i would like to be a admin! =) what is your decision? So what is it? i promise well i let my 9 year old sister use my account and she ended up doing everything wrong to this wikia so i promise everything well not happend again. Thank you! Thank you Very! Admin opening? Hey, I saw on the main page that there was an opening for an admin position. I was wondering if I could apply or something. I'm a huge fan of BTR, I've never really moderated any other wikia page before...but I really do believe I could help. Thanks :) hi thanks for the message About the admins slot being open Hey, I just Love Big Time Rush (BTR) and i would really appreciate it if i could be your new admin, Thanks! 14:36, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Position Hello Poky7774, I've seen that you want more admins, so I would like to apply for that position. I'm on the BTR wiki alot and make sure things up to date. I would appreciate if you considered picking me. You don't have to. Thank you very much, Btr&icarlyluv 14:41, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Btr&icarlyluv Front Page On the Front page in the section where you are asking for more Administrators you need to add a space between ask and the link to your userpage. Also you have a random section on the front page called } Just thought you'd like to know so that you could clean that up. P.S. iWould love to be an Admin but iSuppose that ship has sailed. Tbayleyt 02:41, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Admin Position Hello, I come from the iCarly wikia. I would like to ba an admin here...because I love Big Time Rush so much! So please think about me!"Sam Puckett is a winner!" Cuz Sam is just awesome 12:23, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can I be an admin? G₩₠nn¥₪'''¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 08:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool to me! G₩₠nn¥₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 18:31, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin? Hi! I'm new to Wikia as a logged in member, but I frequently read pages and I am a huge fan of BTR. I would really like to be an admin. :) I am a complete grammar freak, so I could go around checking that and checking facts given that I just rewatched both seasons and I am pretty fresh on facts. I'm good at making things flow and I could help bring this Wikia to its full potential. I don't know if you already have everyone you need, but I would love to help. :D PS: I noticed a lot of mistakes on the James Diamond page. I don't know if you completely cared, but it is kind of outdated, there are many grammar mistakes, and some facts that are untrue. Hope I helped. :) React888 19:10, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin Poll Hi! I would love to be on that poll, thanks! :) React888 21:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Awwwww..... I'm not on the poll....... G₩₠nn¥'₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 21:24, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: User rights Hi. I've fixed it for you. You don't need to add rollback rights for yourself, since everything a rollback user can do is part of the administrator rights. If you need anything else, feel free to let me know! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 04:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for unblocking me... Hi!!! Thanks for unblocking me... I really miss editing BTR wiki. I already knew that it was Creddie33 who blocked me. I already contacted him/her to ask for some explanations regarding his/her reasons blocking my account, but he/she never reply me back. Again, thank you so much for unblocking me. ^__^ Patty16 06:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply for Admin position Hi, thanks for the offer but I'm really sorry to say that I have to decline it. Before I got banned, I was already involved in other wikia (such as iCarly, Victorious, etc.) and just few days after I got banned I was promoted as admin in Zhong Ji Wikia. So I'm really quite busy this time because the only active member in that wikia are the original admin and myself. I'm really really sorry that I have to decline that offer but I hope you understand. I think BTR wikia already have enough admin and there are a lot of people contributing to this wikia. Besides, I lived in Asia so I'm not that up to date with the BTR episodes. I will remain active and still contribute to BTR wikia as much as I can. Anyway, thanks again for the offer and again thank you for unbanned me. Hehehehehe... :D Patty16 18:33, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey! What's ur name? I promise. G₩₠nn¥'₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 14:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorta, but I might be kinda busy. BTW what happened to the background? The image is all small. --'Tdifan1234 : Your Friendly Neighborhood ' 02:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I added chat in the wiki. What do you think? G₩₠nn¥'₪'''¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 11:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC)